


Foodstuffs

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-20
Updated: 2001-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray attempts to take advantage of one of Fraser's habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foodstuffs

"C'mon Fraser, you put weird things in your mouth all the time."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"I hardly think you should need to ask."

"Seriously though, why not?"

"It's just... icky, Ray."

"Frase, you licked arsenic."

"Yes, but unlike some people, I don't make a habit of ingesting large amounts of substances that are clearly not meant to be eaten!"

"Humor me here. There are some things you just have to experience, and this is one of them. Honest."

"That's all well and good for you to say, Mr. Will-try-anything-once."

"Fine then. I'll just give it to Dief. He likes peeps."


End file.
